Street Queen
by mylissadp
Summary: Violence/Anger/Foul Language. SerenaXVegeta both attempt a normal life, but sadly it could never happen.


_**Serenity and Alex Tenouh are the best street racers in the country until they meet Bulma Briefs who wants them both to race for her in Japan. Alex loses to the Driving King and Serenity demands a race in retribution for Alex but when Serenity meets a mysterious man roaming the halls of Capsule Corp, turns out he has the hots for her.**_

_**Serenity was enjoying the race, she shifted into the next gear blowing past her opponent and winning the race. Serenity slammed her brakes as the crowd parted for both cars. Serenity got out as did her opponent Diamond Crescent. she smirked as she walked to her sister Alex and sat on the hood of her sisters' car smirking in triumph.**_

_**Alex: alright Crescent, hand it all over.**_

_**Diamond: fine. $20,000 and the keys to my car.**_

_**Alex: and?**_

_**Diamond: the deed to my house. there happy?**_

_**Alex: immensly. dont forget you're still paying all the bills for the house.**_

_**Sapphire: look at it this way brother, its only the vacation house. we still have two others.**_

_**Diamond: Serenity one day i will have you.**_

_**Serenity: i doubt that. **_

_**Serena left in her own car to her apartment. Alex had upped the stakes pretty high and she was still pissed about it. Diamond wanted to marry Serena and Alex made it into a bet. $20,000 cash, his car, deed to the house into Serena's name and he would pay the bills forever but if Serena lost she would have to marry Diamond and would never race again.**_

_**Alex walked into the apartment shortly after counting thier winning's. Alex knew Serena was pissed but also knew she wouldnt lose especially to him. people often mistook Alex for a man and Serena's brother or husband or boyfriend so the two allowed it. very few knew Alex was a woman. she saw Serena sitting at the table and set down with her shoving the money aside.**_

_**Serena: i hate you.**_

_**Alex: i know.**_

_**Serena: what if i had lost.**_

_**Alex: you wouldnt have. there's no way you'd even consider dating the asshole.**_

_**Serena: dont ever do that again Alexandria.**_

_**Alex winced at the full use of her name. now she knew exactly how pissed her little sister was. last time Serena disappeared for three months and gave her the cold shoulder for an extra three months before forgiving her.**_

_**Serena: i'm retiring from racing.**_

_**Alex: so the Street Queen has decided to finally push the brakes(laughing lightly)**_

_**Serena: i want a normal life. mom would have wanted that for us.**_

_**Alex: i agree, but alot of dad is in you. you thrive street racing Sere and we both know that.**_

_**Serena: dad was careless when it happened and mom had enough of a time keeping dad's street racing life secret so the police wouldnt suspect anything.**_

_**Alex: i think after a break, you'll have the adrenaline rush again and want to come back.**_

_**taking Serena's hand lightly Serena didnt look up or even smile and it was times like this Alex always saw thier mom in Serena. worried, exhaustion. but when Serena was behind the wheel, she was more thier father than Alex ever was. Alex grew up in street racing while Serena stayed home with thier mother since she was too young to go.**_

_**Serena headed to bed in silence. Alex went to her own room and changed knowing Serena just plopped on the bed in her current clothing. she went back into the livingroom to check the answering machine. four messages. two bill collectors for Darien Shields, one telemarketer and one Bulma Briefs in Japan?**_

_**Bulma: hi my name is Bulma Briefs and i would like you to call me back about a job offer. my number is 8189942346. i'm looking for Alexandria and Serenity Tenouh.**_

_**Alex was stumped. who was Bulma Briefs? she got her laptop out researching the woman. it didnt take long as Bulma came up and she was the richest woman on the planet! she was the owner of Capsule Corporation! Alex wondered what Bulma would want with them as she closed the lid and went to bed thinking of her girlfriend Michelle Shives.**_

_**the next morning Serena got up to find Alex on her laptop and thier eyes made contact. Serena knew that look. she poured a cup of coffee and set down. Alex turned the computer around showing the profile on Bulma Briefs but Serena clearly had a look of confusion.**_

_**Alex: she called yesterday. she has a job offer.**_

_**Serena: i didnt apply for a job there much less clear in Japan? what else did she say.**_

_**Alex: for one of us to call her back.**_

_**Serena: you do it.**_

_**Alex: alright.**_

_**Alex got her house phone and dialed the number. it rang three times before it was picked up.**_

_**Woman: hello Capsule Corporation, how can i help you today?**_

_**Alex: good day, i'm looking for a Bulma Briefs?**_

_**Woman: okay do you have an appointment?**_

_**Alex: she called me late last night and i live in America too.**_

_**Woman: one moment please.**_

_**Alex heard another two rings before a more friendlier voice picked up.**_

_**Bulma: hello Bulma Briefs.**_

_**Alex: this is Alexandria and Serenity Tenouh returning your call from America.**_

_**Bulma: oh good i was hoping you would call back.**_

_**Alex: okay?**_

_**Bulma: i need to bring you both to Japan for this job offer can you both be ready by this evening to fly out?**_

_**Alex: i need to ask my sister.**_

_**Bulma: okay i can wait.**_

_**Alex took the phone and pushed the mute button setting the phone beside the main ringer.**_

_**Alex: she wants us to fly to Japan tonight.**_

_**Serena: what do you think?**_

_**Alex: it would be a good change of scenery for us both at least for a little while.**_

_**Serena: alright. let's do it. i'll make some other calls.**_

_**Alex got back on the phone with Bulma.**_

_**Alex: alright we're game. when do we leave and how long will be gone so we know how much to pack.**_

_**Bulma: excellent. you'll be gone for 4 months. all expenses will be paid. when you get to the airport look for the guy holding the sign with your last name on it.**_

_**Alex: uhm okay. we will see you soon.(hanging up) Serena we'll be gone for four months.**_

_**Serena popped her head around the corner and nodded as she was clearly on the phone with thier Street Council. thirty minutes later Serena and Alex were ready as Michelle was coming with them as well. Alex wanted to propose in Japan to be all romantic.**_

_**Serena, Alex and Michelle showed up at the airport and found the guy. they followed him to where the private hanger was and boarded a jet.**_

_**Serena noticed the inside was like a small apartment but didnt say anything as she noticed the captain board. she felt her heart skip a beat as her eyes lingered over him from his gravity defying hair to his toes. she felt warm in her stomach as he smirked at her and headed into the cockpit closing the door gently behind him.**_

_**she snapped out of her daze heading into one of the compartments while Alex and Michelle were already in theirs probably getting some sleep. she headed back out to sit in one of the four seats and felt the plane take off and whipped her laptop out as soon as it was safe to do so.**_

_**after an hour she closed her laptop and heard the pilot door squeak open. she saw a gloved finger come out beckoning her inside. she got up and went in to find darkness but the view ahead outside the window was absolutely amazing! **_

_**Vegeta was amazed how much she enjoyed the view as he come up behind her gently putting his hands on her hips and his face into her neck lightly kissing a trail as she moaned and leaned against him. he nipped her shoulder and sucked knowing it would leave a hickey.**_

_**Serena felt so much pleasure coursing through her as she leaned against the man. she never felt like this with Darien and he would have never made her body feel like it was on fire. the man begun moving his hands from her hips to her firm breasts and groped them gently turning her on even more. his other hand move to her wetting pussy rubbing it carefully as she moaned again this time a little louder. **_

_**Vegeta wondered what about this woman captured his attention immediately but thought of nothing more as he begun feeling her and hearing the delicious moans from her. he took his hand from her pussy and turned her around to find her eyes glazed over as he took her dress off and found she didnt wear a bra. he put her against the wall and gently sucked on her nipples making them hard as rocks. he noticed she was squeezing her legs together and could only smirk as he took her underwear off by tearing them. he set her in the chair propping her legs up to the sides and licked her wet pussy and fingered her to find out she was a virgin.**_

_**Vegeta pulled her up and set on the floor with her hovering over him as he gently pulled her down onto his dick making her gasp. he kept going until she was fully on him and waited a moment for her to adjust. he wanted to cum just from how tight she was but held back knowing the flight was just beginning. once he felt her loosen he begun lifting her easily up and down making her cry out in pleasure. the cockpit was soundproof so he wasnt worried as she begun bouncing on him herself giving him the opportunity to fondle and nip her bouncing breasts. he felt the change in her pussy knowing she was going to cum he stopped her and put her on all fours and thrusting in her from behind giving her a whole new meaning to doggie style as he begun pounding harder into her. **_

_**Serena had never felt this amount of pleasure before as she felt him thrusting into her harder and faster. she felt something in her explode and felt him go limp inside of her as she passed out with a smile. Vegeta knew between the altitude and thier sex she would pass out, but he had to give her credit, she lasted longer than he thought. he withdrew from her and got a spare pair of underwear on her, re-dressed her and put her back in her seat like she had dreamed it all.**_

_**Vegeta went back into the cockpit fully sated from her wondering when he would see her again. maybe he would have her again before landing in Japan. her sister would prove to be a problem if she woke up before he could get Serena again. the sleeping gas should last until they literally landed.**_

_**seven hours later, Vegeta found himself hard again thinking of his little woman still sleeping but she had moved herself to her compartment. Vegeta put the plane on autopilot and checked on the other two before making his way to his little beloved. he locked her door and stripped realizing she was wearing nothing under the blanket. he ripped the blanket off her and climbed on top of her but she was so groggy all she saw a a figure in the fog as she reached for him.**_

_**they had sex the whole trip there, with Vegeta leaving her long enough to check on thier course. he would return to her and she would reach for him everytime. he no doubt was falling for this little woman. he wanted to keep her with him forever.**_

_**he knew the flight was going to be over within the hour as he got out of her bed and dressed quietly and quickly. he re-covered her up and went back to the cockpit taking it off autopilot and finishing the course. he noticed on one of the screens everyone was waking up. he had hoped he pounded the shit out of her enough the pain wouldnt be there.**_

_**Serena woke up feeling groggy as she noticed she wasnt wearing anything and the last thing she remembered was falling asleep with her computer and then the pilot? had she and the pilot had sex? everything was fuzzy as she dressed in a pair of jeans and a white spaggettii strap with a white 3/4 sleeve top. she put her knee length black boots on and walked out noticing a slight throb between her legs and how she kinda limped. she noticed Alex and Michelle curled up on the couch as the seat belt buckle sign came on.**_

_**Alex noticed the limp and hickey immediately. had her little sister...no the only other person on the jet was the pilot. had they done anything? **_

_**as the three passengers departed the flight, Serena had this itch to look back. she turned around to find the pilot staring at her with longing eyes full of love and pain. she turned back to her sister continuing to head to their destination of Capsule Corp.**_

_**once everyone arrived Serena's hair was getting in her way so Michelle braided it within minutes. once they arrived the sights were amazing to see and Serena had wandered off and gotten seperated from Alex and Michelle. she tried to find her way back when out of the corner of her eye she saw the pilot again. she made her way to him but he kept ahead of her.**_

_**Serena finally reached out to grab him by the hand but he disappeared around the corner. she followed him to find she had been led to Capsule Corporation. she looked for the pilot but he was gone. she walked into the building and was taken immediately to Bulma who greeted her with a sigh of relief and a hug.**_

_**Bulma: i'm so glad you're okay. your sister has been worried out of her mind about you.**_

_**Serena: thats Alex, but i only found my way because i followed the pilot here. then he disappeared.**_

_**Bulma: he lives around here actually. he walks from the plane to his place. i gave him a week off since he's been working for the last month non-stop.**_

_**Serena: can you give me directions?**_

_**Bulma: to his place? why?**_

_**Serena: i would like to thank him for leading me back here safely.**_

_**Bulma: alright. i'll call your sister and let her know you made it here. we wont talk until tomorrow evening anyway so i'll tell her you went to bed early. here's a key card so you can get back in and it will have a hologram map that will lead you straight to your temporary room.**_

_**Serena: thank you Mrs. Briefs.**_

_**Bulma: please call me Bulma.**_

_**Serena used the Hologram Map to find the pilot and she did successfully. he lived about an hour away but the trek was worth it. she also had questions for him. she knocked lightly and got no answer. she knocked harder and the door opened to reveal a very naked Vegeta who apparently just got out of the shower.**_

_**Vegeta had just gotten out of his cold shower when he heard a knock at his door. putting a towel around him he opened the door to find **__**HER**__** at his door. his dick was standing at attention immediately. he saw her eyes go down and smirked when he saw her blush. it took everything in him not to jerk her inside and take her against the door.**_

_**Vegeta: are you going to stare at my fucking dick all day or explain why you're here and how you found me Serenity?**_

_**Serena: how did you know my name?(feeling wet)**_

_**Vegeta: the roster. how did you find me?(seductive)**_

_**Serena: Bulma gave me your address.(wetter)**_

_**Vegeta: would you like to come in?(grinning)**_

_**Serena: yes please.(vision getting hazy)**_

_**Vegeta: by all means my little angel, come in.**_

_**Vegeta took her by the hand leading her inside as he shut the door. Serena attempted to get out of the haze as she looked around to find the bare minimum in the place. it was small but decent for a single man. she felt her heat throbbing again as she walked inside a little more.**_

_**Vegeta knew she was feeling the effects of being around him. especially since he was her first she would always be drawn to him no matter what. he come up behind her.**_

_**Vegeta: was there something you needed?**_

_**Serena: i came to thank you for helping me find my way to Capsule Corp when i got lost.**_

_**Vegeta: anytime. thankfully i found you before someone else did.**_

_**Serena could feel the heat coursing through her as images of them together came to her mind. Vegeta noticed her putting her hand to her head and quickly took her hands in his own lifting them upwards and attacking her neck ever so gently. Serena moaned at this and instantly leaned into him. her fingers felt his hair and she gently grabbed as his hands went from her shoulder blades down to her hips and then back up fondling her breasts.**_

_**Serena moaned louder as he pressed her up against his wall grabbing her hips and fondling her ass as he pressed his aroused dick into her letting her know he wanted her. God help her as she turned around quickly and kissed him with all the passion she felt for him. shocking him but he didnt stop as she wrapped her legs around his dick trying to get him closer. he dropped the towel and took her clothes off and before the two knew it they were once again having sex.**_

_**Serena woke up with arms wrapped around her waist. she smiled as she snuggled deeper into Vegeta's arms feeling safe and protected. she fell back asleep as Vegeta was staring at her. she was all his and he knew it. she had told him several times she loved him and he reciprocated the words and backed up through his actions.**_

_**he untangled himself from the blankets and made her a light breakfast. he took it to her so when she woke up she would be able to eat. he planned on having her for the entire day. he messaged Bulma letting her know Serena had gotten sick and would be with him until she recovered to which she replied.**_

_**Vegeta: Ms. Tenouh is currently ill. when she recovers i'll personally escort her back.**_

_**Bulma: bullshit Vegeta. i need her for the races!**_

_**Vegeta: she's currently asleep. her body is trying to recouperate from the illness.**_

_**Bulma: more like you fucked her brains out of fucking commission! i cant figure out what the hell she saw in you after what happened in the jet!**_

_**Vegeta: i was her first apparently. she'll be back at the end of the week. dont make me take her into hiding because nobody will ever see her again.**_

_**Bulma: you wouldnt! i recruited them both for the races not for your dick!**_

_**Vegeta: try me Briefs.**_

_**Bulma: fine. i'll hold off until next week and tell her sister i have her running errands for me. i'll get Alex started on the races and that should keep her busy.**_

_**Vegeta: thank you. talk to you later.**_

_**he closed the laptop and went in to find Serena awake and eating. smirking he got dressed in front of her and he could smell her arousal deciding against it, he pulled out some of his smaller clothes and held them to her.**_

_**Vegeta: get dressed angel, i'm taking you sightseeing today.**_

_**Serena: i have to get back, my sister...**_

_**Vegeta: thinks you're running errands all week for Bulma. you're fine so get dressed and come on.**_

_**Serena: okay Geta.**_

_**Vegeta watched her get up and dress quickly. how he wanted to rip all the clothing off her and have his way with her again. he held off and took her hand leading her out of the apartment. they headed away from Capsule Corp so she could actually see a little bit of Japan.**_

_**Serena had a blast! Vegeta was so amazing she wondered if she could move to Japan just to be with him. he had made his intentions with her crystal clear. he wanted her and she knew she wanted him too. when an older guy had grabbed her wrist Vegeta nearly killed the guy and then took her hand leading her away like it was a normal day.**_

_**Diamond was fucking pissed! Serenity was out of the country on business and now he couldnt challenge her to get his house and car back. Sapphire had found out through his connections Serenity and Alex had bounced not even 24hrs after the race.**_

_**Sapphire was getting annoyed with his brothers' obsession over Serena. she had earned her name through her own wins and hard work. her father had been the Street King until his demise during a race against Rubeus who was banned from ever Street Racing again for cheating and killing thier King. Sapphire felt Diamond had alot to do with that but said nothing knowing Serenity Tenouh was the one he had to beat to become the Street King. everyone knew only the best of the best could become the Street King.**_

_**Emerald walked in to find Diamond once again obsessing over the little princess. she sighed, huffed and walked back out. Sapphire knew Emerald was in love with Diamond but he was too obsessed with Serenity Tenouh to see it. Sapphire knew exactly where Serena was but was not going to tell his brother she had surrendered her pussy to a stranger she was destined to be with. he had the gift of visions. Serena and Vegeta were destined to be together and Vegeta was going to be the new Street King. if Diamond knew that he would lose his ever loving mind.**_

_**Sapphire walked out of his brothers' office to find his wife sewing in a nursery. she was due any day now and he walked up to her and kissed her. they were expecting twins and he was overjoyed to become a father to his daughter Tenza Anna Crescent and Davis Douglas Crescent. he and Prisma were extatic.**_

_**meanwhile Alex was pissed. she hadnt seen her sister in two days and was not as worried since Bulma had her as her newest personal assitant and was constantly on the move. Alex knew this was what Serena wanted, a normal life and a normal job. Serena would have to go back home and become the Street Queen again. she wanted to retire out and live a normal life.**_

_**Alex tested the car out again as she drifted around corner after corner. Bulma had allowed her to test the car on regular streets as Alex had suggested. the car was in top shape but lacked a few things. Michelle remained by her side the whole time minus inside the car.**_

_**Alex looked at the ring on Michelle's finger and couldnt help but grin. Michelle had immediately said yes and tackled her to the ground with tears of joy. they were now officially engaged and Michelle wanted the wedding in October. Alex knew she was going to be happy for the rest of her life.**_

_**Diamond was chartering a jet to Japan for business. Sapphire knew this meeting was super important for their company and he and Emerald would be accompanying Diamond.**_

_**Serena was awake with food beside her again as she giggled knowing Vegeta had given her breakfast in bed again. she ate and dressed quickly in her new clothes Vegeta had bought her the day before. knee length jean skirt, purple tank top and some brown knee length boots with a slim one inch heel. she put her hair into a ponytail and found her lover watching tv but ready to go. he was watching the weather channel. they had until 2pm before it would rain.**_

_**Serena: can we talk Geta?**_

_**Vegeta shut the tv off and gave her his undivided attention.**_

_**Vegeta: are you alright koi?**_

_**Serena: we havent used protection.**_

_**Vegeta: so?**_

_**Serena: what if i turn up pregnant?**_

_**Vegeta: you would never leave my sight woman.**_

_**Serena giggled knowing it was true.**_

_**Serena: would you still want me if i became pregnant**_

_**Vegeta: of course i would. i've been in love with you since the moment you looked into my eyes koi. i knew you were the one i was supposed to spend the rest of my life with and i dont ever plan to live without you.**_

_**Serena: thats all i need to know. so since we've had unprotected sex and me having been a virgin, we could probably count on me getting pregnant.**_

_**Vegeta: here's my question, will you move in with me**_

_**Serena: i thought you'd never ask.**_

_**they kiss and begin to find a new place since his lease would be up at the end of the week. Serena found a three bedroom two bath. after seeing it they signed the lease and Serena decided it was time to tell her sister but Vegeta talked her out of it. he wanted her to stay and knew if she saw her sister this soon, she would return to America and never come back.**_

_**Bulma had gotten wind of the situation and spoke to Alex who went off the deep end after being told the truth of her sisters' whereabouts. Alex had won two races and the next one was in a week. she calmed down later on and her ration side knew this was the normal life Serena wanted. if it was what she wanted who was Alex to stand in the way of her sisters' happiness. **_

_**Diamond stepped off the plane with Sapphire and Emerald looking for thier driver. Emerald spotted him and off they went to Capsule Corp for the business meeting to Emerald's satisfaction of finally getting out of America for awhile. ever since Rubeus had killed Markus Tenouh and was banned from Street Racing, then killed when she had been at work she had to find a new way to make money so she put her old degree to full use getting the job at Crescent Corporation immediately.**_

_**working for Diamond had been a dream come true but she missed her husband dearly. Diamond would never love her and she sccepted that. she was now dating a man named Micheal Avers. he was wonderful to her and definitely treated her just as wonderful as Rubeus had. Micheal had light blonde hair with silver streaks and baby green eyes. he was an older man but still around her age appropriate range. his ex wife had passed not long ago and his two children hated her instantly but she didnt care as long as Micheal loved her.**_

_**Micheal's two chlidren Hotaru and Andrew didnt like her at all and called her all sorts of bad names, but never in front of him. in front of thier father she got the glares but thier father would reprimand them like they were children again. **_

_**three months later**_

_**Serena had helped Vegeta with the groceries. it had been three months now. they were finally done moving in. her back was started to hurt so she set down on her couch. she had gotten not only her sisters' blessing but Alex had decided to put the apartment in America up for sale. Alex had sent for thier personal items and furniture. everything had arrived sooner than expected.**_

_**Vegeta walked in to see Serena rubbing her back while her baby bump showed. he smirked as he went back to what he was doing.**_

_**Diamond was now dating a woman named Asako Chaos, model and actress. he was clearly happy with her and had given up any kind of future with Serenity. he and Asako were expecting a son. thier wedding had been grand and thier home was renovated for the small addition. sadly though Asako had long blonde natural hair and baby blue eyes. sadly she was similar to Serena but different as she and Diamond had so much in common. **_

_**Sapphire and Prisma had thier babies. the two couldnt have been prouder parents. Emerald and Micheal had tied the knot as well depsite his children's attitudes. turns out Micheal was a very wealthy man to which Emerald had not known until he told her after thier wedding night. she also found out his kids were out of the will when they demanded thier inheritance and kick her out on the streets.**_

_**Micheal had given his children twenty thousand dollars and kicked them out. he shut off thier credit cards and took them out of the will immediately. Emerald and her little sister Amaya would get everything when he did die.**_

_**Emerald felt obligated to tell Diamond Asako was cheating on him, even before they married to one Darien Shields. apparently Serena's ex-boyfriend who dumped Asako when he found out she was cheating on him with another guy. Darien was a respectable doctor and she had to find someone with cash. Diamond had been her target and planned to dump the baby with Darien, then tell Diamond the child never made it. she had overheard Asako's plan when she had called a friend.**_

_**Diamond was in his study working. Emerald walked in but he didnt look up.**_

_**Emerald: Diamond we need to talk.**_

_**an hour later Asako was being kicked out and was also handed divorce papers. their marriage was annulled due to her cheating. it was a clause in the pre-nup Asako had signed. Darien had already been called and pulled up to speed about Asako. Darien didnt know if the child was even his or not but Diamond offered to keep her locked away until a dna test could be done on the child. Darien agreed so Asako was being taken to the Summer House in Florida. Diamond was leaving nothing to chance.**_

_**meanwhile Serena was asleep. her belly seemed to grow bigger each week. Vegeta knew she was pregnant with twins and was exstatic. she was more tired and hungry lately. twin pregnancies didnt go the full nine months. Vegeta had taken care of his woman as he always intended and felt pride within himself. since leaving his fathers' company, he had not only been able to fend for himself, but found a good job and a place to live. now he had a good woman who would be the mother of all his children. she had decorated the nursery and was asleep before she even left the room.**_

_**Asako knew she needed to get out of town, hell out of the country. she wanted the brat in her gone but couldnt go through an abortion. she could sneak away to Japan for the remainder of the pregnancy, leave the little bastard in the hospital and get out of the country before anyone could stop her. after sneaking out of Diamond's summer house she used some cash to get a plane ticket to Japan.**_

_**Serena was now five months pregnant and udring the ultrasound she and Vegeta had found out the babies were both boys! elated as they were they needed to figure out names. meanwhile Asako was trying to track down the girl her husband had been obsessed with before. find the bitch, scope her out, when the bastard was born leave it on her doorstep. Serenty Ouiji and Vegeta Ouiji. apparently she was now married and expecting twins. a new plan formed in her mind.**_

_**Diamond found out Asako was missing and had everyone looking for her. she would not get away. meanwhile Asako stalked Serenity for months until her water broke which was around the same time as Asako's. **_

_**after delivering a healthy baby boy, Asako took the new born to the newborn ward to find only one baby alive. it seemed like the other child died just moments ago. she easily switched the dead child for her own. Darien and Diamond would never get their hands on the child now. she went back to her room and screamed out. the staff noticed 'her' child was no longer moving. she used her acting skills as a grieving mother as the staff felt sorry for her.**_

_**Serena held the twins noticing one of them seemed off but put it to nothing as she and Vegeta both cooed the twins. Ako and Senji Ouiji. Vegeta felt something was off with Senji but like his wife, brushed it off as nothing but first time parent worries. Serena's sister and partner visited them cooing over the twins. Alex and Michelle were officially married a month ago.**_

_**Vegeta walked outside and pulled his cell out of his pocket. he dialed a number he never thought he'd ever call again. after the blow-out with his father and brothers he never thought he'd be calling them.**_

_**Vesti: Saiyan Corps how can i help ya.**_

_**Vegeta: Vesti it's Vegeta, put me through to my father quickly please.**_

_**Vesti: nice to hear from you little brother.**_

_**Vegeta: i dont have much time, please sister.**_

_**Vesti: alright dont get your thong up your ass.**_

_**Man: hello...Mr. Ouiji speaking.**_

_**Vegeta: hello father, its been awhile.**_

_**Tamnu: hello son, it has been awhile.**_

_**Vegeta: i've called to tell you, you're a grandfather.**_

_**the line went dead quiet.**_

_**Tamnu: did your sister set you up?**_

_**Vegeta: no i met and married a wonderful woman who now is holding my two firstborns in her arms. both boys. Ako and Senji.**_

_**Tamnu: congradulations my son. i'm proud of you and you both picked good strong names. when do i get the meet the lovely woman and my grandsons?**_

_**Vegeta: is Pinul still lurking around?**_

_**Tamnu: nope. i kicked his ass to the curb when he was caught stealing money from my personal vault. then he tried to take Vesti with him. i almost killed him.**_

_**Vegeta: i hope he rots in hell.**_

_**Tamnu: your friend Goku...his wife not only caught Pinul trying to take Vesti, but she nearly ripped his ears and dick off if Raditz hadnt ran in on time. he said Chichi was holding onto the perv pretty tight around his throat.**_

_**Vegeta: serves him right. how is Chichi?**_

_**Tamnu: she and Goku now have five sons and three daughters with another child on the way.**_

_**Vegeta: damn, he never could keep his fucking dick out of her to give her a damn break.**_

_**Tamnu: by the way your sister Vesti, she's seven months pregnant with her first.**_

_**Vegeta: who's the father?**_

_**Tanmu: she said the father is not going to be involved in the childs life as long as she's breathing.**_

_**Vegeta: good for Vesti. how is our other brothers?**_

_**Tanmu: Ginlu is dead. Tonru, Miso and Kotu are in the hospital recovering from being shot by the Masked Man.**_

_**Vegeta gave his old man his new address and got off to go to his wife and sons. something about Senji was off because the boy looked healthier for a seven minute old baby compared to his little brother Ako. he ignored it and picked up both his sons cradling them until the nurse walked in for thier tests.**_

_**Serena woke up hearing her boys crying. she set up and merely smiled at the sight of Vegeta carefully rubbing thier little heads talking softly making them calm down. Vegeta informed his woman he got in touch with his father and she smiled. she was handed Senji while Ako went to his father. she started breastfeeding Senji then reached for Ako who attached gently to her breast while Senji sucked greedily.**_

_**Tamnu got to the hospital a little later that day after threatening to fire everyone if his scehdule was not rearranged for the next three days. his personal secretary and wife rolled her eyes as she shoved the minor secretary out of her seat and did the job in ten seconds. he grinned at her and they walked out leaving the entire floor in shock.**_

_**meanwhile Diamond and Darien were in disbelief when Asako showed up on thier doorsteps with a dead child and death certificate. Darien looked at the child and knew instantly it was not his. Diamond however was touched at his wife's pain of 'losing her child'. while he was still angry at her he recinded the divorce and put her into therapy. Darien went to his sister Ray and asked her for advice. Ray had introduced him to his current wife Lita Aino. he and Lita had hit it off so well, he had broken things off with his girlfriend to propose to Lita that evening. they were married a week later because niether wanted to wait any longer than needed.**_

_**Darien remembered when he broke things off with Serena she had been visibly upset with him and threw a bottle of champagne across his head resulting in the scar he now carried. he then found out Serena was the infamous Street Queen but kept it to himself. he only knew because he followed her one night to find the Street Raceing place. he also got to see Serena not only make bets, but walk away the winner and she was one hell of a damn driver.**_

_**Darien walked into the kitchen and kissed Lita on the cheek. **_

_**Vegeta was welcoming his father into his new home he bought and paid for with his own money. his father was impressed. Serena had informed her father in law they had a three bedroom apartment but decided to buy a house so the boys would have plenty of room to grow and maybe in a few years have another child.**_

_**Tamnu knew this woman had no idea of their heritage and wondered why Vegeta was keeping secrets from her if he loved her as much as he claimed. they were Saiyan's for crying out loud it was nothing to be ashamed of.**_

_**Tamnu: my son, a word please. alone.**_

_**Vegeta: we wont be long.**_

_**Serena: father-son talk i get it(laughing) dont worry i am going to go upstairs and put the boys down for a nap and i'll meet you in the livingroom.**_

_**Vegeta: alright woman.**_

_**Serena walked out carrying the twins upstairs and Tamnu instantly glared at his son.**_

_**Tamnu: why havent you told her yet?**_

_**Vegeta: told her what?**_

_**Tamnu: that you're a Saiyan! dammit son our heritage is nothing to be ashamed of!**_

_**Vegeta: i wanted a normal life away from being a Saiyan much less the Prince of an entire race.**_

_**Tamnu: you mating and having brats before your brothers puts you as King first and foremost. you even had twin sons! you need to at least tell her.**_

_**Vegeta: my brothers can continue to fight for the crown, i will not. i dont want their attention on killing me and my boys and my woman.**_

_**Tamnu: i'm giving you one month. thats all i can give you because this is going to get out by then and at least by then you could already be the King. they would have to bow to you and your family will be safe.**_

_**Vegeta: i dont want it.**_

_**Tamnu: did you know your wife is the Street Queen of America?**_

_**Vegeta: yes she told me a month ago.**_

_**Tamnu: and yet you still harbor secrets from her.**_


End file.
